Nothing To It
by Sevy4eveR
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Deeble. Qu'il ne soit jamais dit qu'Hermione Granger est incapable de rester sans rien faire.


Bonsoir à tous!

Petit OS cadeau pour Nobuta2205 dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui... alors tous en chœur avec moi : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Merci Aë et socks, comme toujours vous avez fait du bon boulot ;-)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Disclaimer__: C'est à Rowling, tout est à Rowling et rien qu'à Rowling et j'ai beau faire des pieds et des mains à mon grand regret, rien ne m'appartient… excepté la traduction ^^_

_Terminé_.

Hermione Granger réfléchissait à ce mot depuis le canapé (elle y était mi-couchée, mi-assise), et décida qu'il ne sonnait pas avec la même liesse jubilatoire qu'il y avait 48 heures, quand Voldemort était tombé raide mort avec un regard de stupéfaction passant sur ce-qui-lui-servait-de-visage.

Tout le monde disait «c'est terminé» – terminé, terminé - sans qu'il y ait besoin d'expliquer qu'ils voulaient non seulement parler de la guerre mais aussi de l'horrible peur qui s'était insidieusement insinuée dans les moindres aspects de leur vie. Comment pouvait-elle espérer que qui que ce soit comprenne que cette fin commençait à sonner à ses oreilles comme une lamentation?

Elle avait travaillé dur pendant longtemps, depuis qu'elle avait douze ans, vraiment très dur, pour aider à assurer ce dénouement heureux. Mais tout était fini – et maintenant?

«Oho,» l'interrompit une voix familière. «Hermione J. Granger qui flemmarde!»

Ron, amusé et joyeux, apparut à la porte de la bibliothèque, lui souriant de cette façon qui lui rendait généralement le sourire. «Maintenant, je _sais_ que la guerre est bien finie», ajouta-t-il théâtralement.

«Oh mon Dieu», gémit-elle en couvrant son visage de son bras.

«Un peu trop éclusé hier soir?» c'était la voix de Fred. Ou alors de George. Elle n'avait pas envie de lever son bras pour vérifier.

George, ou bien Fred, gloussa joyeusement. «Peut-être que nous devrions la faire payer pour toutes ces fois où elle a refusé de nous préparer un peu de potion anti gueule de bois, frérot_. Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chauuudroooon _- »

«_Et si tu t'y prends comme il faut_ -»

«_Je te ferai bouillir une grande paaassiooon_-»

«Fermez-la, tous les deux!» les coupa Ron, exaspéré. «Elle n'a pas bu! Elle s'est couchée tôt avec un mal de tête! Euh,» ajouta-t-il, en baissant la voix dans un élan de compassion un peu tardif, «Tu t'sens mieux, Hermione?»

«Oui,» dit-elle machinalement. Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement mieux. Elle voulait juste fermer les yeux et laisser le monde tourner sans elle pendant un moment.

«Tu viens petit-déjeuner, alors?»

Péniblement: «Non»

Ron lui tapota le bras. «Bon, je pense que tu as l'équivalent d'une semaine de sommeil à rattraper. Ah! Une année entière, plutôt. Tu devrais monter – ta chambre est libre _maintenant_», ajouta-t-il avec toute la rancœur dont était capable un sorcier qui savait très bien qu'elle avait été squattée la veille par sa petite sœur _et_ son meilleur ami.

«Non,» dit-elle encore. Et décidant qu'un peu plus d'énergie devrait être dépensée au Nom de la Clarté, elle ajouta: «Je pense que je vais juste rester ici.»

«Très bien» dit-il en haussant les épaules. «Allez, vous autres, dehors ou je vous jette un sort.»

«Dommage», déclara Fred-ou-George.

«Tragique», convint George-ou-Fred. «Nous aurions pu chanter jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione trouve le sommeil»

«Ou la folie.»

«Peu importe le quel serait venu en premier.»

_Dehors_ !», ordonna Ron, insufflant dans sa voix toute l'autorité qu'il avait cultivée au cours de l'année précédente, et apparemment, cela fonctionna, parce que la porte de la bibliothèque se referma et la pièce fut à nouveau délicieusement silencieuse.

Elle soupira, laissant le silence l'envelopper comme une couverture. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement attrayant dans ce néant, décida-t-elle. Personne n'ayant besoin de sa vigilance, pas de tâche à accomplir, pas de tension ou de stress. _Rien_. Elle laissa le mot faire écho dans sa tête, la douce caresse d'un son, rien (_hahaha_) comme la _fin_ d'une très longue course haletante.

Après un certain temps et des douzaines de riens, sa voix intérieure suggéra sèchement que si elle ne retournait pas dormir, elle pourrait au moins lire un livre. Le 12 Square Grimmaurd avait une intéressante (bien qu'un peu inquiétante) collection de livres, l'occasion rêvée de rattraper le savoir théorique perdu lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes et ses expériences de mort imminente.

Elle pouvait voir la tranche des volumes qu'elle avait l'intention de lire. Mais - curieusement - elle n'arrivait pas à rassembler la volonté nécessaire pour se lever. Même lever le bras, pour atteindre sa baguette déposée plus tôt sur la table basse et lancer un _Accio_ semblait réellement trop d'effort.

Sincèrement, était-il nécessaire de _toujours_ faire quelque chose? Elle avait bien mérité une pause. Même en restant ici à glander pour le reste de sa vie, elle aurait accompli plus de grandes choses que la plupart du commun des sorciers.

Ca semblait plutôt tentant pour le moment. Elle rit d'elle-même entre ses dents.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle ne s'était toujours pas retiré l'idée de la tête.

C'était peut-être exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Oh, pas pour le reste de sa _vie_, seulement ... pour un certain temps. Elle était épuisée. Son esprit jadis-si-structuré était désespérément encombré. Hermione Granger n'était jamais, jamais, jamais resté sans _rien _faire, et maintenant elle commençait à penser que c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle elle devait commencer.

Ce serait une sorte de saines vacances mentales. Non: un _défi_. Elle se demanda si elle était capable de le relever ...

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir.

ooOOoo

«Hermione?»

La voix d'Harry provenant de l'autre côté de la porte de la bibliothèque sembla hésitante et inquiète. Sachant qu'elle en était la cause, elle ressenti un bref pincement. Puis elle se sentit simplement irritée par cette interruption.

Elle s'était déjà expliquée autant qu'il lui avait été possible de le faire, puis dix fois plus pour faire bonne mesure. Elle avait supporté une batterie de tests mise en place par Kingsley afin de vérifier qu'elle n'était sous l'influence d'aucun maléfice, sort ou potion. Elle avait même rassuré une Ginny en larmes, qui pensait qu'Hermione se languissait d'Harry et avait le cœur brisé. (_Harry_! Honnêtement. Tout ça parce que Ron et elle avait rompu au début du printemps dernier ...)

Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse seule, par pitié.

«Hermione?» demanda à nouveau Harry. «Je peux entrer?»

«Non,» dit-elle, le plus calmement possible. «Je suis un peu occupée en ce moment.»

«Her-MI-oh-nee,» dit-il, exactement comme elle avait imaginé qu'un petit frère pourrait le faire, si elle en avait eu un, «tu es sur ce divan depuis _dix_ _jours_. Nous ne savons plus quoi faire. S'il te plaît! Tu veux bien seulement te lever un peu et prendre un vrai repas-»

«J'ai suffisamment de quoi manger avec la nourriture que Dobby _m'apporte_.»

Harry se jeta sur cette déclaration avec le même sombre enthousiasme qu'un prédicateur qui était sûr que les choses allaient tourner en sa faveur. «Oh, vraiment? Qu'en est-il des droits des elfes de maison, Hermione? As-tu cessé de t'en faire pour _cela_?»

«Non, Harry,» dit-elle patiemment en prenant sa voix tu-n'as-pas-fais-attention-à-ce-que-je-viens-de-dire. «J'ai réussi à ne penser à rien du tout quatorze heures d'affilée jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. «Bien sûr,» ajouta-t-elle modestement, «j'ai dormi la plupart du temps.» (Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui n'aimaient pas qu'on exagère leurs réussites.)

«Foutu bordel de _merde_», dit-il - et s'il se sentait affligé, ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentit quand elle ne releva pas l'utilisation de ses grossièretés.

ooOOoo

Un raclement de gorge destiné à attirer l'attention fit tiquer les paupières d'Hermione. Elle les ouvrit et plissa les yeux vers l'origine du bruit, un homme replet s'était assis dans le fauteuil en face de son canapé.

«Miss Granger,» dit-il d'une voix calme et apaisante, inclinant la tête. «Je suis Sig Bourrache, chef-guérisseur du Département Gag Halfrunt de Ste Mangouste.»

Elle envisagea de lever un sourcil vers lui, mais après réflexion, décida de ne rien faire. Elle ne devait pas flancher. Il l'avait déjà poussée à avoir deux pensées d'affilée.

Bourrache devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui demande pourquoi il était là, ou du moins ce qu'était le Département Gag Halfrunt, car il fit une pause qui se prolongea un long moment avant de finalement continuer. «Vos amis m'ont demandé de vous examiner. Je travaille avec des patients déprimés et angoissés, Miss Granger, et ils pensent que vous êtes les deux.»

«Je ne pense pas,» dit-elle. Les mots résonnèrent étrangement; elle n'avait parlé à personne depuis qu'elle avait dit à Mme Weasley, qui menaçait d'appeler ses parents, de lui faire le plaisir, au moins une fois dans sa vie, se mêler de ses affaires. Ca faisait cinq jours, non? Ou peut-être bien six ...

«Les gens qui se sentent parfaitement bien ne restent pas couchés pendant des semaines,» dit doucement le guérisseur.

Hermione pensa que 'semaines' était excessif. Bon, d'accord, techniquement c'était exact dans le sens où elle était sur ce canapé depuis vingt jours - si elle avait bonne mémoire - mais c'était plutôt un mot à réserver pour plus tard. Une fois, qu'elle aurait passé le cap des six semaines par exemple.

«Pourquoi ne pas commencer par m'expliquer pourquoi vous ne voulez pas bouger», dit l'homme en croisant ses doigts sur ses genoux.

Elle haussa les épaules. Harry devait avoir répété à cet homme presque tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle ne voyait donc aucune raison d'approfondir la question de la fin (_la fin, la fin_) de la guerre à nouveau.

«Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne coopérez pas.»

Elle bailla et ferma les yeux.

«Il n'est pas rare pour les personnes ayant vécu des expériences traumatisantes de se fermer. Nous pouvons travailler ensemble pour vous aider à vous en sortir, Miss Granger. Vous devez affronter vos pires souvenirs, les _confronter_, et briser le pouvoir qu'ils ont sur vous. Il faudra du temps, mais avec l'aide d'un spécialiste-»

«Je l'ai fait il y a six mois,» dit-elle. (C'était vrai. Armée de plusieurs livres parlant de choc post-traumatique, elle avait incité les membres de l'Ordre à discuter les uns avec les autres de toutes les choses terrifiantes qu'ils avaient vues jusqu'à ce que, finalement, les cauchemars cessent. C'était ce qu'ils avaient tous déclaré, en tout cas. Ils avaient probablement exagéré pour _qu'elle_ leur fiche la paix. Mais au moins, elle s'était sentie mieux.)

Le guérisseur Bourrache semblait septique. «Dois-je croire que vous n'avez pas le moins du monde été affectée par la guerre?»

«Bien sûr que la guerre m'a affectée, sombre crétin,» dit-elle. Elle fit une pause; d'habitude elle n'aurait pas osé prononcer cette dernière remarque à haute voix. Bah, _tant pis_. «Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis allongée ici.»

«Pourquoi, alors?»

«Pourquoi pas?»

«Mais» dit-il, son calme apparent ébranlé, «_que faites-vous_?»

«Rien», dit-elle solennellement.

Elle refusa de dire un mot de plus jusqu'à ce que finalement il abandonne et s'en aille.

ooOOoo

Une autre fois, ce furent des bruits de pas, et pas une toux, qui la réveillèrent. Elle garda ses yeux fermés, attendant l'inévitable question ou requête en se demandant combien de temps il faudrait à l'intrus (l'intruse ?) pour partir si elle l'ignorait.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence absolu.

Malgré son rigoureux entraînement des derniers jours, la curiosité eut finalement raison. Entrouvrant légèrement une paupière, elle fut récompensée par un spectacle étonnant.

Rogue se tenait dos à elle, arpentant la bibliothèque. Rogue en personne. Il choisit un tome qu'elle reconnut comme étant une version annotée d'un manuscrit du XVIe siècle sur l'Arithmancie, il se tourna brusquement, lui lança un regard perçant qui suggérait clairement son opinion à propos son passe-temps, et emporta le livre.

Eh bien. Même lui. Elle ferma les yeux et s'installa plus confortablement pour ne faire absolument… riiieeen.

Mais d'agaçantes pensées l'interrompirent sans cesse. _Rogue_! Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il soit venu au Square Grimmaurd - l'Ordre avait beau avoir accepté qu'il n'avait fait que suivre les ordres de Dumbledore cette nuit-là dans la tour, Harry le détestait toujours autant, et c'était réciproque. Il semblait peu probable que Rogue ait laissé tomber ses griefs pour demander gentiment s'il pouvait emprunter un livre.

C'était celui qu'elle avait eu l'intention de lire, en fait. Il avait l'air intéressant, mais elle n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de le lire à l'époque où il avait attiré son attention. Dommage qu'il l'ait pris -

Elle grinça des dents. Rien, elle ne ferait rien, que diable! Si elle ne pouvait même pas ne _rien_ faire convenablement, comment pensait-elle arriver à faire ... correctement ... _quelque chose_?

Elle s'intima sévèrement de se sortir toutes ses pensées de la tête.

ooOOoo

Il était de retour. Exaspérée, elle enfouit son visage dans les coussins du canapé. Ensuite, elle compta à rebours silencieusement à partir de mille. C'était faire (neuf cent cinquante-sept) quelque chose, hélas, mais (neuf cent cinquante-six) quelque chose d'infime, et donc (neuf cent cinquante-cinq) c'était mieux que de penser à Rogue.

_Allez tous vous faire foutre_.

Il mettait vraiment son objectif à mal.

Elle se retourna à temps pour le voir sortir (ample mouvement de robes, sourire méprisant) avec un manuel de sortilèges expérimentaux serré entre les longs doigts d'une de ses mains. Elle aurait bien voulu lire celui-là aussi. Bordel de merde, il avait l'intention d'étudier d'éventuelles nouvelles carrières ou quoi ?

Une pensée prit plus ou moins forme dans son esprit: _N'est-ce pas ce que tu devrais faire_?

Ce soir-là, elle gaspilla beaucoup de temps à fulminer contre lui.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, quand Rogue saisit un texte sur les runes anciennes qu'elle avait commencé à lire huit mois plus tôt, mais avait dû mettre de côté, elle craqua.

«Très bien!» grinça-t-elle dans une tentative de cri. «Très intelligent! Je vois ce que vous tentez de faire, mais cela ne fonctionnera pas, alors allez dire à Harry que vous avez essayé de votre mieux et DEGAGEZ! »

«Pourquoi Miss Granger – ce pourrait-il que je vous _ennuie_?»

Elle plissa les yeux, pas intimidée pour un sou. «Si par 'ennuyer' vous voulez dire interrompre, agacer et importuner, alors oui.»

Une silhouette drapée de noir appuyée contre la bibliothèque; un sourcil levé. «Vous connaissez probablement tout sur le sujet.»

«_Oh!_ Vous-»

«Je ne peux pas croire que vous pensiez que je suis ici à la demande de M. Potter. Même si Notre Sauveur a prouvé par le passé qu'il était enclin à s'abaisser à me faire confiance lorsqu'il s'agissait de me demander de l'aide», dit-il, avec tant de sarcasme qu'elle tressaillit, «quelle raison auriez-vous de croire que ce que vous choisissez de faire de vous-même ait une quelconque importance à mes yeux?»

«Eh bien – moi, je croyais en _vous_,» dit-elle sur la défensive, réalisant qu'elle s'engageait dans une polémique-perdue-d'avance en dépit de ses meilleures intentions.

«Oui, vous avez réussi à saisir cette évidence une fois qu'elle a été pleinement expliquée par un tableau et des souvenirs détaillés issus d'une Pensine. Félicitations.»

A présent, elle était blessée et en colère. Dans la tourmente, durant ces effrayants mois avant la Fin, il l'avait traitée comme une adulte, comme si elle était la mieux placée à qui confier ses secrets et sa vie. Et Rogue jetait tout ça aux oubliettes à la première occasion venue.

«J'avais déjà compris que le professeur Dumbledore était en train de mourir à cause de l'anneau et de la potion!» contre-attaqua-t-elle. «Et vous n'auriez _jamais_ pu contraindre Harry de rester assez longtemps pour vous écouter lui expliquer ce qui c'était vraiment passé si je n'étais pas intervenue!»

«Oh, je crois pouvoir dire que miss Tonks aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire. Une jeune femme très accomplie, Miss Tonks. Qui a magistralement obtenu presque tous ses ASPICs, si ma mémoire est bonne.»

Il sourit. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter «et combien d'ASPICs avez-vous obtenus»; éclaircir ce point aurait été totalement superflu.

Elle déglutit, la gorge douloureuse. Il l'obligeait à réfléchir. Pire, il l'obligeait à réfléchir à l'avenir. «Sortez,» dit-elle.

«Avec plaisir.» Il s'arrêta un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle glissa sa main dans une des manches de ses robes et le menaça de sa baguette.

«Par ailleurs,» ajouta-t-il, en sortant, «pourrais-je vous suggérer la Goutte du mort-Vivant? Les effets sont identiques, sans les - _ah_ - _nuisances_ que sont les occasionnelles reprises de conscience.

Il était parti avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre un hoquet, et encore moins répondre.

ooOOoo

Ne rien faire fut hors de question après ça. Ne pas penser avait épuisé son exceptionnelle capacité à se concentrer, et maintenant c'était fichu. En jouant son rôle de sans-cœur, Rogue avait involontairement réussit là où les autres avaient échoué malgré tous leurs arguments et leurs recours: la forcer à réévaluer ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait fait jusqu'ici.

Rien, voilà ce qu'elle avait fait.

Ca n'avait pas été une recherche pour progresser vers la sérénité, ni une désintoxication de l'esprit et de l'âme. Elle, Hermione Granger, avait passé un mois à _glander_.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Non, c'était bien pire que ça. Son enfance était terminée. Son occupation d'adulte avait cessé d'exister quand Voldemort avait définitivement été détruit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire du reste de sa vie, elle n'arriverait jamais à surpasser ses exploits les plus récents, et elle venait de gaspiller tout un mois en essayant de repousser cette perspective - tout en se convainquant qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de terriblement difficile et remarquable à la place.

A quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait, qu'il suffirait qu'elle l'ignore pour que tout cela disparaisse?

Quel genre d'idiote était-elle?

Sa dernière pensée avant qu'elle ne tombe dans un sommeil agité, rempli de rêves désagréables sur des tests ratés et des devoirs notés d'un énorme et cuisant D, fut pour le mensonge inutile sur un canapé qui ne lui appartenait pas et était probablement la métaphore idéale pour quelqu'un qui semblait avoir atteint son maximum à dix-neuf ans.

ooOOoo

Le bruit d'une formidable explosion l'éveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa à moitié, les yeux écarquillés, l'adrénaline se ruant à travers son corps pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Rogue avait jaillit à travers la porte. Il fonça vers elle, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui, montrant les dents dans un rictus jauni. Même au cœur de la Bataille, il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi intimidant.

«Levez-vous, remuez-vous! Debout, debout, _DEBOUT!_»

Il ponctua ce dernier en appuyant sa baguette sur la gorge de la sorcière.

Hermione, clairement plus étonnée que paniquée, émit un faible: «Ou quoi?»

«Ou j'informe la _Gazette du Sorcier_ que la récemment célèbre Miss Granger se livre à des activités choquantes. Et ensuite, je vous jette un sort», ajouta-t-il après coup.

«Vous m'avez dit qu'Harry ne vous avait pas demandé pas d'intervenir!» S'écria-t-elle, maintenant plus indignée que surprise.

«Il ne l'a pas fait,» siffla Rogue, réussissant remarquablement cet exploit compte tenu du manque de sifflantes utilisées.

«Oh, vous y trouvez des intérêts personnels, c'est ça? Vous » - elle prit le temps de se remettre en mémoire ce qu'il avait dit – «vous n'accordez _aucune_ importance à ce que je ... » Elle s'interrompit, se sentant soudain très stupide et puérile. «Vous étiez _vraiment_ en train de m'appâter pour me faire sortir d'ici.»

«Oui! Récoltant par la même occasion un foutu désagrément en attendant que vous le réalisiez!» cracha-t-il sans ôter sa baguette magique.

«Pourquoi?» demanda-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

«Pour une bonne raison - sans doute causée par l'apparition d'une démence précoce,» dit-il dans un souffle: «J'ai accepté l'offre du professeur McGonagall d'être son adjoint. Je n'ai, cependant, pas pris de congé _complet_ depuis des lustres, et je refuse absolument d'enseigner à l'ensemble des classes de Potions pendant qu'elle frétille de sa vieille queue de félin.»

«Attendez - vous allez revenir aux Potions» s'écria Hermione, étonnée. «Je pensais que vous voudriez enseigner la Défense, maintenant que la malédiction a disparu.»

«J'ai lancé suffisamment de sorts sur d'autres pour toute une vie, je vous remercie», murmura-t-il.

«Dans ce cas, vous n'étiez pas prêt de me jeter un sort pour être resté allongé ici.» Elle tenta de se donner un air supérieur, mais l'effet fut ruiné par le léger sourire qu'elle ne put retenir. Un Rogue-pris-au-dépourvu était un événement rare.

«Pour vous,» dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse, prometteuse d'innombrables menaces, « je vais faire une exception.»

Elle ne pensa pas qu'il le ferait réellement. Mais elle frissonna malgré tout.

«Comme je le disais,» poursuivit-il, apparemment convaincu que sa réaction avait été causée par la crainte qu'il lui inspirait, «je n'ai pas l'intention d'enseigner aux élèves des cycles inférieurs. Vous _allez_ descendre de ce canapé parce que c'est vous qui _allez_ le faire.»

«Quoi?» dit-elle, ses yeux écarquillés se braquant sur lui.

«Peut-être avez-vous d'autres projets dans l'immédiat?»

«N-non -»

«Alors levez-vous,» dit-il d'un ton glacial, détachant exagérément chaque mot, se penchant tellement que si son nez avait été un chouïa plus long il aurait touché le sien.

Elle eut une brève et folle envie de l'embrasser. Non pas parce qu'il faisait battre son cœur, non, bien sûr que _non_ – mais parce qu'il lui donnait précisément ce dont elle avait besoin. Un but.

(Comment ce faisait-il qu'il la connaisse mieux que Ron, Harry ou le reste de l'Ordre réunis?)

Tout ce qui lui restait à faire maintenant était de réduire au silence la voix intérieure et contre-productive qui insistait lourdement sur le fait que ce qu'elle voulait entreprendre était risqué, celle qui disait_, Oh, cela risque de se révéler intéressant, personne ne t'a jamais écouté à l'école auparavant, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'ils commenceront maintenant _-

«Très bien», dit-elle fermement, serrant les dents. «Je vais le faire.»

«Il était fichtrement temps,» dit-il avec humeur en reculant.

Au moment où elle se leva du canapé, ses jambes flanchèrent. Il la rattrapa par le bras; elle se pencha vers lui, attendant que la pièce ait cessé de tanguer.

«Je n'ai pas passé mes ASPICs, vous le savez,» dit-elle, les mots étouffés par son épaule.

«Bien sûr que je le sais, idiote. Je me suis arrangé pour que vous les passiez au Ministère en Août. Vous avez deux mois - révisez rapidement. Vous savez utiliser les sortilèges propres à prévenir l'atrophie musculaire, j'espère?»

Elle hocha la tête. «Aussi ceux pour rester propre et - euh – ceux pour gérer ses besoins sans avoir à se lever pour se rendre aux toilettes.»

Il se mit à rire. Il n'émit aucun son, mais les vibrations passèrent directement à travers elle. «Vous n'avez jamais fait quoique ce soit à moitié, Granger.»

Ce qu'elle voulut dire était: «J'ai une réputation à défendre.» Ce qu'elle dit fut plutôt: «Professeur ... vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?»

«Je sais pourquoi,» dit-il avec dédain.

« Non, vous _ne_ savez-»

«Il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant que de survivre», l'interrompit-il.

Elle soupira, reculant maintenant que ses jambes étaient en mesure de la soutenir. «Il ne s'agit pas de troubles post-traumatiques.»

«Il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant que de survivre, parce que maintenant vous avez à prendre une putain de grande décision pour une fois dans votre vie.»

«Oh,» dit-elle doucement, en réalisant pour la première fois qu'il avait probablement dû prendre quelques grandes putains de décisions après avoir pris la Marque des Ténèbres et sa pseudo-trahison de Dumbledore. «C'est exactement ça.»

«Pour rappel, je n'éprouve aucune sympathie pour vous,» ajouta-t-il, ce qui aurait fait rire la sorcière si le moment n'avait pas été aussi solennel. (Quand avait-il jamais été sympathique?) «Vous avez peu de regrets et vous pourriez, d'après certains Directeurs, faire 'tout et n'importe quoi'.»

Elle renifla. «Mais c'est justement ça: 'Tout' est presque aussi abominable que 'rien'. Je n'ai même pas réussi à choisir entre deux cours à suivre en troisième année - comment serais-je censée décider comment gérer ma vie? Et comment pourrais-je - _suis_-_je_ - supposée être à la hauteur des attentes de tout le monde ? »

Rogue la regarda singulièrement peu impressionné. «Pourquoi diable le voudriez-vous?»

«Mais-»

«Envoyez-les se faire foutre, eux tous et leurs putains d'attentes.»

Elle s'étrangla. Les enseignants ne devaient pas jurer. (Apparemment, les enseignants pouvaient jurer devant d'autres enseignants, ce qui lui fit se demander ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir d'autre sur ses anciens professeurs.)

«Vous allez prendre les élèves des premiers cycles pour un certain temps,» dit-il à présent, «et alors vous pourrez soit décider que vous avez trouvé votre vocation, ou - si vous n'êtes pas masochiste - vous tenterez quelque chose d'autre.»

Cela paraissait raisonnable. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sentit le stress causé par l'agitation de faire face à la réalité diminuer légèrement.

«Vous pouvez vous permettre de consacrer beaucoup de temps à essayer d'autres choses différentes,» ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec. «Depuis le mois dernier, votre espérance de vie a incroyablement augmenté.»

«Je pensais que j'allais mourir, vous savez,» admit-elle, sans le regarder dans les yeux. «Et je suppose que je – eh bien, j'avais l'impression que cela signifiait que je n'étais pas juste un rat de bibliothèque parfois ennuyeux qui mâchouille ses plumes, j'étais un genre de héros _martyr_, et je ne pouvais pas gâcher ma vie ensuite en ayant survécu à cela. Alors que tout était _fini_ et que j'étais encore là. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, je jure que je ne le suis pas, mais je pense que j'ai été un peu …déçue.»

Il la regarda, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Ensuite il inclina la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Elle trouva que c'était un spectacle épouvantable jusqu'à ce que, les lèvres agitées de soubresauts, il dise: «Si vous lancez un organisme de soutien aux survivants-déçus, j'en demande la présidence. Ainsi que le droit d'en choisir le nom.»

Murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un _haut-le-cœur_, il retira un parchemin de ses robes. C'était un contrat d'enseignement standard.

«Donnez-le à Minerva après l'avoir signé, mais si j'étais vous, je lui enverrais tout d'abord un hibou en lui demandant qu'elle révise la partie sur 'l'obligation des rondes de nuit'. Sans,» ajouta-t-il avec une légère toux, «préciser que c'est moi qui vous l'ai suggérer.»

«Pensez-vous vraiment que je serais capable de gérer une classe?»

Il baissa son long nez tordu vers elle. «Vous devriez l'être - vous avez longtemps fourni beaucoup d'efforts pour prendre la relève dans les miennes.»

«Je suis désolée,» dit-elle, tentant au mieux de sembler pénitente, mais n'étouffant pas tout à fait un fou rire. «Je me suis vraiment améliorée à la fin, vraiment j'ai fait …»

«Possible.» Il la gratifia d'un surprenant et charmant pas-tout-à-fait sourire.

Elle rougit. Puis elle eut une pensée terrible. «Vous ne me recrutez parce que vous» - sa voix trembla – «parce que vous vous sentez désolé pour moi, n'est-ce pas?»

«Miss Granger,» dit-il, l'air offensé. «Depuis combien de temps me connaissez-vous?»

«Exact», dit-elle, soulagée. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à _Gryffondors_.

«Je vous recrute – comme Minerva l'a suggéré - parce que, premièrement, vous comprenez parfaitement le sujet et le maitrisez suffisamment bien pour l'enseigner de la première à la troisième année. Deuxièmement, vous avez sauvé Londubat de plusieurs explosions spectaculaires, ce qui prouve que vous avez un instinct de survie développé. Troisièmement, vous avez la personnalité autoritaire idéale pour enfoncer les informations dans la tête des élèves déterminés à ne pas apprendre.» Il s'arrêta. «Et, pour finir, parce que vous pourriez à peine être plus mauvaise que je l'étais à votre âge.»

Hermione, qui ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait admis cela, se mit à rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le picotement des larmes. «Eh bien – le professeur Dumbledore croyait en vous.»

«Oui,» soupira-t-il, le regret dans sa voix n'étant assurément pas uniquement causé par ce souvenir particulier.

Elle posa une main sur son bras, une tentative de connexion. «Vous allez faire un bon Directeur adjoint, vous savez.»

Ses yeux se braquèrent droit sur elle, ses lèvres crispées. «Si par 'bon' vous voulez dire 'menacer suffisamment pour s'assurer que tous les salaires soient payés en plein'-»

«Je veux dire _bon_ comme dans 'faire du bon travail', même dans des circonstances extrêmement difficiles. A ce propos ... – merci.»

«Vous ne me remercierez plus, une fois que vous aurez commencé votre travail. Retenez mes mots, je récolte tout le bénéfice dans cet arrangement.»

«Je suis sûre qu'il y a bien quelque chose que vous pourrez faire pour moi en échange,» dit-elle avant de réaliser à quoi ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait ressembler, et rougir violemment. «Les livres!» lâcha-t-elle. «Je voulais dire me laisser emprunter vos ... hum ... livres.»

«Naturellement,» dit-il en la regardant avec une expression qui se voulut amusée et aussi quelque chose d'autre. «Que pourriez-vous avoir voulu dire? Maintenant,» ajouta-t-il vivement, rompant le charme, «s'il vous plaît, informez Potter et les divers Weasley que vous avez terminé de vous vautrer. Dieu seul sait quels plans farfelus ils élaborent alors même que nous parlons.»

«Oh! Bon-sang, oui - et j'ai besoin de voir mes parents, je ne les ai pas vu depuis le lendemain de la bataille - et aussi je ferais mieux de commencer à réviser immédiatement, j'ai du retard à rattraper- et organiser les _diagrammes de révision_, ô doux- »

«Vous remettriez-vous déjà en question, Miss Granger?»

«Non,» dit-elle, réalisant qu'elle se sentait vraiment elle-même pour la première fois depuis des mois. Indécise, anxieuse, impatiente-

Vivante.

«Non, Professeur,» dit-elle encore, en souriant béatement. «Pour le moment, du moins, il n'y a absolument rien d'autre que j'aimerais faire à la place.»

ooOOoo

Note de Sevy4eveR : Eh voilà ! Sacré Severus, toujours là où on l'attend le moins. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Dans tous les cas, vous savez quoi faire, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et à très bientôt pour une 'presque-suite' de cet OS ^^

Note de Socks : Cet OS m'a vraiment beaucoup plu ! L'intervention de Severus dans l'histoire est absolument géniale ! Il a l'art de renverser les situations de manières vraiment… subtile ^^

Vraiment, c'était terrible !

Sev4 : Merci, merci ^^ Contente que tu aies aimé !

ooOOoo

Note originale de l'auteur :

1. Ouais, ouais, on m'a proposé un défi – plus précisément un mail m'incitant à écrire sur les sept péchés capitaux. Je les ai parcourus, me demandant comment on pourrait écrire une histoire à propos d'Hermione et de la paresse, le pire de tous pour elle et ... eh bien, j'ai commencé à écrire.

2. Le département Gag Halfrunt à Ste Mangouste : Gag Halfrunt est le psychiatre de Zaphod Beeblebrox Le Guide du Voyageur Galactique (Plus connu pour dire: «bien, Zaphod c'est un mec comme un autre, vous savez ?»)

ooOOoo

Place aux choses pas du tout sérieuse : les p'tites annotations rigolotes de **Aë** et Socks :

(Apparemment, les enseignants pouvaient jurer devant d'autres enseignants, ce qui lui fit se demander ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir d'autre sur ses anciens professeurs.) **XD**

Mais tout était fini – et maintenant? _(Bonne question !)_

Tu devrais monter – ta chambre est libre _maintenant_», ajouta-t-il avec toute la rancœur dont était capable un sorcier qui savait très bien qu'elle avait été squattée la veille par sa petite sœur _et_ son meilleur ami_. (Bah faut bien fêter ça ^^)_

«Ou la folie.» _(Ou les deux)_

_Dehors_ !», ordonna Ron, insufflant dans sa voix toute l'autorité qu'il avait cultivée au cours de l'année précédente, et apparemment, cela fonctionna, parce que la porte de la bibliothèque se referma et la pièce fut à nouveau délicieusement silencieuse. _(Hourra !)_

Sincèrement, était-il nécessaire de _toujours_ faire quelque chose? Elle avait bien mérité une pause. _(Tout à fait !)_ Même en restant ici à glander pour le reste de sa vie, elle aurait accompli plus de grandes choses que la plupart du commun des sorciers. _(En effet)_

«Her-MI-oh-nee,» dit-il, exactement comme elle avait imaginé qu'un petit frère pourrait le faire, si elle en avait eu un, «tu es sur ce divan depuis _dix_ _jours_. Nous ne savons plus quoi faire. S'il te plaît! Tu veux bien seulement te lever un peu et prendre un vrai repas_-» (Mais qu'ils lui foutent la paix pour une fois ! Rolala)_Sev4 : Ouais, hein ? sont gentils mais un peu casse-couilles quand ils s'y mettent ^^

(Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui n'aimaient pas qu'on exagère leurs réussites.)_ (Ca lui ressemble parfaitement ^^)_

Il l'avait déjà poussée à avoir deux pensées d'affilée. _(Quel salaud ^^)_

«Pourquoi pas?» _(Bah oui, pourquoi pas ?)_

«Quelle raison auriez-vous de croire que ce que vous choisissez de faire de vous-même ait une quelconque importance à mes yeux_?» (Très bonne question. 10 points pour Serpentard !)_

Elle, Hermione Granger, avait passé un mois à _glander_. _(Bah, ça arrive, pas la peine de culpabiliser)_

«Peut-être avez-vous d'autres projets dans l'immédiat?» _(Le sarcasme… J'aime !)_

(Comment ce faisait-il qu'il la connaisse mieux que Ron, Harry ou le reste de l'Ordre réunis?) _(Il te faut un dessin ?)_** Peut-être parce que lui t'aime ?**

«Il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant que de survivre», l'interrompit-il._ (Cet homme ! 3)_

«Envoyez-les se faire foutre, eux tous et leurs putains d'attentes.»_ (Exactement !)_

Il baissa son long nez tordu vers elle. «Vous devriez l'être - vous avez longtemps fourni beaucoup d'efforts pour prendre la relève dans les miennes.»_ (Ahah ^^)_

. Deuxièmement, vous avez sauvé Londubat de plusieurs explosions spectaculaires, ce qui prouve que vous avez un instinct de survie développé. _(Très important l'instinct de survie pour un professeur de potions ^^)_

«Et, pour finir, parce que vous pourriez à peine être plus mauvaise que je l'étais à votre âge.» _(« A peine » qu'il a dit ^^)_

«S'il vous plaît, informez Potter et les divers Weasley que vous avez terminé de vous vautrer. _(Mdrrr « les divers Weasley. C'est bon ça ^^)_


End file.
